Spongebob Season 8 Complete!
So I've just finished marathoning Spongebob season 8. How was it? Was it truly the worst season as I had predicted? I don't really know yet. With 24 atrocities and 4 debatable's out of 47 episodes I can say that it definitely wasn't a good season. Most of the episodes are ones I don't care about either way, like the Krabs v. Plankton episodes that just follow the same basic plot. There were two common plot threads throughout this season, Patrick being an insufferable prick, and oddly enough B-movie parodies. So, let's break things down here. Let's start with the bad surprises. Pet Sitter Pat: For anyone who hates either Yours, Mine, and Mine or A Pal for Gary I'd strongly advise you to stay away from my most hated episode. It's "better written" than A Pal for Gary because Patrick's terrible pet care is believable, but it's actually more cruel. As bad as A Pal for Gary was, Gary did make it through unscathed. The Other Patty: Spongebob wants to make Mr. Krabs and Plankton friends for no reason so he rips off Best Frenemies Bubble Buddy Returns: Did you ever want to see an everyone torture porn? Bubble Buddy drops his son off to be babysat by Spongebob and leads him through the dangers of Bikini Bottom. Bubble Trouble: It's funny to see Sandy so deprived of air. Oh wait, no it's not. Demolition Doofus: Yeah, it's as bad as its reputation lets on. SquarePants Family Vacation: I could almost tolerate this one if it didn't start like a Patrick's a Prick episode and that annoying fucking song. It's an annoying version of Rock Bottom. Face Freeze!: One of the pleasant surprises of this season is that there were very little gross outs. This was as close as it got. Accidents Will Happen: Squidward was unlikeable in this episode. That takes some talent! I'd compare it to Little Yellow Book, but it is better than that episode (but The Splinter ''is better than that episode). It's better because there's no town hypocrisy and Squidward actually resents his consequences. Alright, and now for the good surprises. '''Planet of the Jellyfish:' A great parody of Invasion of the Body Snatchers. Also, The Krabby Patty that Ate Bikini Bottom parodies the blob, but it just didn't seem as strong. It's a Spongebob Christmas: A nice-looking, charming Christmas special. Hello Bikini Bottom: This gave me a song that I actually liked, from a post-movie episode. Look up Hello Bikini Bottom Never Give Up. I mean, it's not great but it's much better than the stuff I usually get. Also, Squidward and Spongebob at least think they won in the end (it's actually left pretty ambiguous whether or not they won in the end). Treats!: This episode shows that Spongebob would literally go to the ends of the world for Gary. It's about fucking time. Super Villain Team-Up Go!: Plankton and Manray actually play off each other pretty good. Chum Fricassee: This is... Plankton's Regular done right. Well, almost. If the ending was re-tweaked a bit, it would work completely. Squidward and Plankton team up, and are actually winning until Squidward's own hubris gets the best of the both of them. It's nice while it lasts and I can at least understand Krabs' anger at the end. Final verdict? Season 6 may have more crap, but the crap that Season 8 has is much worse. But there are some enjoyable episodes I could point to. Unfortunately there were still more episodes that made my want to kill myself and eat puppies. Category:Miscellaneous